Encontro Secreto
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Onde palavras são inúteis, somente atos são capazes de demonstrar com exatidão.


******Encontro Secreto**  
  
Harry estava em seu dormitório, aproveitando um raro dia de sossego, quando sua coruja lhe bica o braço, de forma nada delicada. nota que a coruja trazia amarrado em sua pata um pedaço de pergaminho.

Harry retira o pedaço de pergaminho e nota que a coruja ainda aguarda uma resposta.  
Sabia à que família pertencia àquela coruja. Não sabia definir os seus sentimentos, um misto de alegria e medo.

Harry abre o pergaminho. Reconhece a caligrafia de cara.

_"Potter:  
Me encontre no Lua Negra sábado às 21h. Suíte 27.  
Não tolero atrasos.  
Precisamos conversar.  
D."  
_

Harry sentia um frio na barriga. Conversar? Eles só se xingavam quando estavam juntos. Quer dizer, Malfoy só o xingava. Harry sabia que tinha sentimentos por seu desafeto. Não tinha consciência de quando o desafeto virara afeto. Somente sabia que, por ele, o consolo que precisava sempre era dos seus braços. Os beijos dele exerciam um poder de fazer esquecer de tudo eu estava à sua volta. Da maldita guerra, que nunca acabava. Da cobrança que todos tinham nele.

Sentia um frio descomunal na barriga. Será que Malfoy queria terminar tudo? Harry odiava não poder assumir os encontros que estava tendo com ele. Odiava ter que esconder essa felicidade dos amigos. Mas sabia que era necessário. A família Malfoy nunca aprovaria isso. Rony também não. Hermione se ressentiria. Isso estressava.

Deu um longo e profundo suspiro.  
Se Malfoy queria terminar, que seja.  
Não se mostraria vulnerável para ele. Para ninguém.  
Mas ali, à tarde, onde não havia ninguém, pôde se ver claramente lágrimas saindo dos olhos verde-esmeralda.

Draco estava impaciente. E com raiva. Chegara às 20h30 na suíte e a cada dois minutos olhara para o relógio de parede. Resolvera, pela terceira vez, levantar da poltrona que estava sentado e andar na frente da lareira.

Sim, Draco Black Malfoy estava com raiva. Raiva por que estava dependendo emocionalmente de alguém. Um alguém, o único alguém, que lhe era proibido. Odiava carregar o sangue Malfoy. Odiava ser primogênito. Estava com raiva das coisas que esperavam de si: Que ele fosse bem sucedido e aumentasse a fortuna pessoal da família, que conseguisse mais prestígio, que seguisse o exemplo do seu pai e se tornasse um dos melhores comensais, que casasse com uma bela mulher, sangue puro, e passagem a linhagem Malfoy adiante. Que treinasse e educasse seu filho (óbvio que seria menino, pois não se admitia primogênitas na família) do mesmo modo que ele fora educado.

_"Pelos cabelos de Merlin, não sou cavalo para fica procriando. Eu não sou um cavalo, sou uma pessoa! Se dependesse só de mim, a linhagem Malfoy acabava por mim."_

E como ele podia se tornar comensal, se a pessoa que Voldemort queria estava se encontrando com ele? Como poderia entregar Harry à morte certa, e tão certa quanto sofrida, e assistir passivamente, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção?

Draco senta novamente na poltrona. Oito e quarenta e cinco.

_"Porquê diabos Potter não pode chegar uma vez que seja, adiantado?"  
_

Oito e cinquenta e cinco. Malfoy ouve um barulho e olha atentamente a porta se abrir. Harry entra.  
Draco o encara, e coloca o feitiço silenciador. Harry nota que os cabelos do outro estão, como sempre, perfeitamente arrumado com o típico feitiço que assemelhava-se ao gel que os trouxas usavam.

— Então, sobre o que queria com...

Harry simplesmente não pôde completar a sua pergunta: Malfoy bruscamente lhe beija, não dando tempo para nada. Harry o puxa pela camisa para mais perto, aproximando os corpos. Draco passa uma das mãos por entre seu cabelo, o puxando com certa violência para baixo, fazendo Harry abrir mais a boca e impossibilitando ele de fugir.

Como se Harry quisesse fugir. Aquilo era o que lhe dava forças. Aquilo era o que ele mais precisava.

Draco o empurra com força de encontro a parede fria, fazendo Harry soltar um gemido de dor. Draco se posta atrás dele e captura de novo a boca de Harry, dando mais um beijo longo e selvagem. Encerra o beijo dando uma mordida no lábio inferior de Harry, fazendo com que saísse um pouco de sangue, e o beija brevemente. Depois, passa a mordiscar de leve o pescoço dele, e Harry inclina mais, dando passagem.

Enquanto beijava, Malfoy ia despindo Harry. Malfoy a esta hora só estava de calça, a camisa foi atirada por algum canto da suíte. Por onde os dedos de Draco passavam, deixavam marcas de unhas, e mais gemidos são ouvidos.

Malfoy começa a abrir o cinto da calça de Harry, sempre esfregando a sua parte viril em Harry. Ele tinha que saber como ele o deixava. Colocara a calça ao chão depressa, junto com a roupa íntima de Harry. Harry se vira e aproveita para fazer o mesmo com Draco.

Ambos não paravam de se beijar. O sangue ainda dava um sabor estranhamente bom ao beijo. Pelo menos, para Malfoy. Harry não se importava. Na verdade Harry não conseguia sequer pensar algo coerente, e duvidava que o Malfoy também conseguisse.

Ambos começam a tocar em suas partes viris, latejantes. Malfoy começa a arfar,e joga Harry para cima da cama. Harry sabe o que vai acontecer.

Malfoy se deita por cima das costas de Harry. Morde todo os lugares que são visíveis, acompanhado de mãos que exploram todo o seu puxa sua cintura, fazendo-o sentar. Faz um feitiço sem a varinha, aquele que ele sabia de cor.

Harry engole em seco, sabia o que viria a seguir. Malfoy afasta as pernas de Harry e se posiciona atrás de Harry. Ele simplesmente coloca o membro dentro de Harry de uma só vez, sem se preocupar com a dor. Harry geme, mas não saberia dizer se era por causa da dor ou pelo prazer. Apoiado nos cotovelos, sente cada investida forte que Malfoy dá, e tenta segurar os gemidos. Malfoy nota, e acelera mais os movimentos, fazendo com que Harry se descontrole. Enquanto Harry geme, Malfoy começa a masturbar o seu membro, na mesma velocidade das investidas, que vão aumentando.

— Malfoy, eu...

É novamente interrompido por uma boca sedenta. Harry estava acostumado com a brutalidade de Malfoy. Malfoy não sabia qual era o real motivo da luta. Parecia que queria colocar para fora a luta interna que estava acontecendo dentro dele.  
Harry geme alto, e goza. Malfoy agora agarra os cabelos de Harry e os puxa, fazendo com que a força que ele empurra sua parte íntima para dentro aumente. Enfim, chega o êxtase.

Ele sai de dentro de Harry e se deita por cima de Harry.

Harry adormecera.

Malfoy olhara o relógio. Colocara o despertador para às duas horas. Por enquanto, poderia tirar um cochilo do jeito que estava.

Por cima de Harry. Por cima do seu afeto secreto.

E porque, somente naquela forma, ele podia demonstrar os sentimentos que sentia.

Porque palavras não seriam capazes de explicar.

Porque palavras eram inúteis se somente podia demonstrar.

Porque palavras não eram necessárias.**  
**


End file.
